Super Smash Golf: World Tour
by VideoGamer13
Summary: Ever wondered what certain smashers' animations would be if they were in Mario Golf: World Tour? Here's one answer. All characters listed in the story.
1. Chapter 1: Double Bogey

Default characters:

Mario: Mario is seen surrounded by Piranha Plants, one of which steals Mario's hat and knocks him out cold.

Luigi: Luigi is seen surrounded by Greenies, who each start barraging Luigi with punches and frying pan slams.

Donkey Kong: DK is seen slamming his fists on the ground before getting knocked on his head by a Dark Arrow, turning him into a trophy.

Link: Link throw his sword down on the ground, hitting a Deku Baba, which retaliates by spitting nuts at Link which he can't deflect

Samus/ZSS: Samus/ZSS is seen attempting to battle Ridley, who snatches her up in his claw and breathes fire in her face.

Yoshi: Yoshi sighs and rolls around in a egg before crashing into the camera.

Kirby: Kirby tries to run away from a mine cart before tripping and getting squished like a pancake.

Fox: Fox's Arwing crashes into a gigantic mountain, forcing Fox to eject and black out.

Pikachu: Pikachu tries to summon electricity, but ends up getting dropped into a fissure instead.

Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff sings a lullaby, and for the first time in forever runs out of breath halfway through, falling into the water.

Captain Falcon: C. Falcon does a Falcon Punch on a Shadow Bug doppelgänger of himself, and the clone retaliates right back with the same move.

Ness: Ness is shown in an empty plain, his grip on his baseball bat firm. A faraway voice shouts, "Batter up!", and suddenly a barrage of baseballs appeared and pelts Ness all around, knocking him out in the process.

* * *

Unlockable characters:

Ice Climbers: Nana and Popo swing their hammers around tirelessly before accidentally hitting each other with a Blizzard attack. (No, this is not Pokémon.)

Pit: Pit is shown soaring through the sky, via the power of flight, when suddenly it runs out, forcing the angel to fall to his doom and into a freezing lake. Once Pit surfaces again, he is encased in a block of ice.

Lucas*: Lucas appears to be waving his stick around aimlessly before becoming dizzy and dropping it.

Dark Pit: Dark Pit is seen in a forest, surrounded by Ornes. After several attempts to shoot them off with arrows from his bow, he can't get rid of them, and they end up knocking Dark Pit against the tree.

* * *

Downloadable characters:

Dr. Mario: Same as Mario.

Rosalina: Same as in the original game.

Corrin*: Corrin is seen diving underwater in dragon form when he/she suddenly reverts to his/her human form, almost drowning and getting cut on a rock.

* * *

A/N: **Sorry, Corrin and Lucas should be switched around. Corrin is unlockable, and Lucas is downloadable.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bogey

Default characters:

Mario: Mario hangs his head down in dismay before shaking it vigorously and pumping a fist into the air, stating 'Let's-a do it!" as he does so.

Luigi: Luigi cowers in fear behind a tree before shaking his head vigorously and picking himself up.

Donkey Kong: DK slams the ground furiously before becoming tired and breathing heavily.

Link: Link tries to shield a Water Shuriken thrown by Greninja but can't, ending up dizzy in the process.

Samus/ZSS: Samus/ZSS battles Ridley (whom has snatched her up in his claws already) and shoots him down with a laser.

Yoshi: Yoshi turns into an egg and wobbles around.

Kirby: Kirby starts crying uncontrollably and then picks himself up, wiping away his tears.

Fox: Fox just barely comes short of crashing into a mountain via his Arwing, steering left last minute.

Pikachu: Pikachu is seen in a battle with a Gliscor, and just barely emerges victorious, but with its electricity drained.

Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff is seen surrounded by an angry audience, which it puts to sleep with a soothing melody.

Captain Falcon: C. Falcon drives off a cliff in his Blue Falcon and lands in the ocean.

Ness: Ness is seen standing in an open plain with his arms crossed. Upon noticing the cameraman, he throws one of his fists down in frustration.

* * *

Unlockable characters:

Ice Climbers: Nana and Popo shoot a blizzard at some Gligar, who end up using Toxic on them in the end.

Pit: Pit is seen soaring through the sky via power of flight when it suddenly runs out. He begins to fall, but Dark Pit grabs his wrist at the last second.

Corrin: Corrin falls into the water in dragon form, before turning to human form and then bobbing up to the surface like a buoy.

Dark Pit: Vice versa of Pit.

* * *

Downloadable characters:

Dr. Mario: Same as Mario.

Lucas: Lucas waves his stick around frantically before becoming both dizzy and tired, dropping his stick.

Rosalina: Same as in the original game.


	3. Chapter 3: Par

Default characters-

Mario: Mario waves to the audience with his hat in his hand before putting it back on and waving with his other hand.

Luigi: Luigi is seen doing a goofy Frankenstein walk and waving to each side of him before coming to a stop and giving a thumbs up pose.

Donkey Kong: DK is seen beating his chest rapidly in the middle of a plain before giving his SSBB official artwork pose.

Link: Link is seen holding his sword in one hand and shield in the other. He clangs them against each other and sparks fly everywhere. Link then gives a sheepish thumbs up.

Samus/ZSS: Samus/ZSS is seen holding their Arm Cannon/Paralyzer and cocks it. She then gives a smirk to the camera.

Yoshi: Yoshi extends his tongue and grabs his ball with it. Retreating his tongue, Yoshi then catches his falling ball in one law and starts waving to the crowd.

Kirby: Kirby is seen rolling around in the ground, and when he stops, he giggles despite being covered in grass.

Fox: Fox is seen holding his Blaster. He fires a shot at someone who's fars away and reflects it, before reflecting the shot with his own Reflector.

Pikachu: Pikachu is seen approaching a Thunder Stone, a curious look in his eyes. He then shrugs it off and walks away.

Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff is seen holding a microphone in kne hand. She starts waving to the crowd and frantically waving about her mic.

Captain Falcon: C. Falcon is seen running around the plain before stopping abruptly and giving a thumbs up.

Ness: Ness is seen holding his baseball bat over his shoulder. He gives a wave to the camera and starts playing with his yoyo.

* * *

Unlockable characters-

Ice Climbers: Nana and Popo start jumping up and down in happiness, cheering themselves on.

Pit: Pit is seen splitting his bow into two pieces, spinning them around and at the end giving a wink.

Corrin: Corrin is seen with Azura, summoning water from nowhere.

Dark Pit: Same as Pit.

* * *

Downloadable characters-

Dr. Mario: Same as Mario.

Rosalina: Bows with a yellow and blue Luma in tow.

Lucas: Lucas is seen kneeling on the ground and petting his dog, Boney. Upon noticing the camera, he blushes and waves sheepishly.


	4. Chapter 4: Birdie

Default characters-

Mario: Mario jumps int the air and activates a Super Star, running around in a quick circle before jumping into the air.

Luigi: Luigi starts gliding across the terrain like he's ice skating before doing a pose and saying "Birdie!"

Donkey Kong: Donkey Kong beats his chest and does a strong arm pose.

Link: Link unsheathes his Master Sword and points it toward the sky, as it gives off a sparkle.

Samus/ZSS: Samus/ZSS is seen with a Smash Ball equipped, and summons a gist laser than makes a giant hole in the camera.

Yoshi: Yoshi jumps into the air and does a continuous flutter jump before stopping in front of the camera.

Kirby: Kirby summons his Ultra Sword and starts swinging it around, destroying the terrain in the process.

Fox: Fox does a few loop-de-loops and then a barrel roll in his Arwing.

Pikachu: Pikachu charges up some electricity and then charges at the ocean with Volt Tackle.

Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff starts doing a spammed Rollout and then ends with its song.

Captain Falcon: C. Falcon is seen driving around in his Blue Falcon. He beats his rival, Samurai Goroh, in a race of one-on-one and gives a Falcon Kick.

Ness: Ness starts doing self baseball pitches and batting them away just as quickly. Come the last one, he hits a home run and celebrates with a PK Flash attack.

* * *

Unlockable characters-

Ice Climbers: Nana and Popo are seen scaling a mountain. Upon reaching the top, they spin around in a circle before eventually becoming slightly dizzy.

Pit: Pit is seen firing arrows at leaves flowing through the air. At the end of the clip, he splits his bow in two and spins around, becoming dizzy upon doing so.

Corrin: Corrin is seen making multiple waves of water that go through the terrain and land in the ocean.

Dark Pit: Same as Pit.

* * *

Downloadable characters-

Dr. Mario: Same as Mario.

Rosalina: Rosalina opens her eyes suddenly and raises her wand in a suddenly spacey sky. Then some comets and Lumas come crashing down.

Lucas: Lucas is seen running around a giant pole, acting like an airplane or Therian Forme Tornadus. After he finishes his playful act, he collapses in the terrain and gives a shaky thumbs up.


	5. Chapter 5: Eagle, Albatross, Hole-in-One

Default characters-

Mario: Mario activated a Super Star and crashes through a Goomba, a Koopa, a Spiny, another Goomba, then jumps and takes out a Koopa Paratroopa.

Luigi: Luigi acts like an ice skater again and eventually lands in front of a curtain, snapping and saying "Good job Weegie!"

Donkey Kong: DK strikes several poses before becoming a DK-shaped silhouette among tree-shaped silhouettes, beating his chest as king of the jungle.

Link: Link unsheathes his Master Sword and holds it up to the sky. Right afterward, however, Young Link and Toon Link appear behind him and raise their own swords to the sky in quick succession. Then the three Links call out a battle cry.

Samus/ZSS: Samus/ZSS is seen in an outer space setting with a weakened Ridley in the background. Ridley extends one claw weakly before collapsing, and Samus/ZSS walks away, satisfied.

Yoshi: As rainbows appear behind him, Yoshi performs an infinite flutter jump and lands in the sky, bouncing once.

Kirby: Kirby is seen riding in an airplane, wearing a pilot uniform. He steers his plane left before coming to an abrupt halt near the moon.

Fox: Fox is seen in the sky flying his Arwing, similar to the Subspace Emissary, and soars off into the distance, disappearing as a star.

Pikachu: Pikachu is seen in the rain, fighting Primal Kyogre. He launches a Thunder attack at the Water-type, which leaves it to sink back into the ocean from which it came.

Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff is seen in a stage, holding a microphone. She starts singing her song, resulting in the cameraman falling asleep, which promptly makes Jigglypuff scribble on the camera.

Captain Falcon: C. Falcon is seen driving his Blue Falcon on top of the Big Blue as if it were a war plane, and does a quick spin jump before making his car come to a screeching halt.

Ness: Ness is seen on a stage which is surrounded by enemies, other characters, and Birdos. One Birdo in the crowd blows the psychic a kiss, promptly causing Ness to faint. He regains consciousness at the end of the animation.

* * *

Unlockable characters-

Ice Climbers: Nana and Popo are seen scaling the side of a mountain, hand in hand. They eventually reach the top and soar away in a Condor into the setting sun.

Pit: Pit's wings are seen starting to glow, and he soars high into the sky, taking out a Syren at the end of the animation.

Corrin: Corrin created a giant whirlpool that sucks up the trees surrounding him before he makes the whirlpool stop and make everything land in the ocean.

Dark Pit: Same as Pit.

* * *

Downloadable characters-

Dr. Mario: Same as Mario.

Rosalina: Rosalina is seen raising her wand into the sky, in front of the Comet Observatory. She calls out to some of the Lumas, and they join her. In the group are a Luma Shop Luma, a Hungry Luma, Lubba, a black Luma, standard Lumas yellow, green, red, and blue in color, and the baby Luma wearing Mario's hat.

Lucas: Lucas is seen with Kumatora at the cliff of a mountainside ocean view. Together, they summon a meteor shower via PK Starstorm.


End file.
